SENSEI
by Chi-chan Uchiharuno
Summary: Menjadi guru dari ke tujuh siswa berandal di KHS membuat Sakura Haruno frustasi berat./"Menarik,"/ Chapter 2/RnR
1. Chapter 1

SENSEI

.

.

.

NARUTO MASASHI KISHIMOTO

.

.

.

Summary: menjadi guru dari ke tujuh siswa berandal di KHS membuat Sakura Haruno frustasi berat./"Hn. Aku tadi hanya bermain dengannya. Ya kan SENSEI"/

DLDR

Happy reading….

Sakura pov

Pagi ini aku akan berangkat ke KHS untuk menjadi seorang guru dari ketujuh siswa. Ya siswa yang kuajar hanya tujuh,hanya..hah,seandainya kalian tau fakta ketujuh siswa ini kalian pasti akan memilih mengundurkan diri. Itupun kalau bisa.

Sebenarnya aku ingin menolak tawaran ini..sangat malah. Tapi,apa daya bibi Tsunade tak memberikan kata penolakan. Hah,ya sudahlah nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Semoga aku tak mati muda.

.

.

Usai bersiap dengan pakaian biasaku celana jins dan kemeja kotak-kotak. Memang tak terlihat anggun untuk seorang wanita tapi inilah gayaku. Bibi Tsunade pun membebaskanku untuk memakai pakaian apa saja. Usai mengikat satu rambut pinkku, Aku pun segera keluar dari apartemenku. Kuputuskan untuk naik sepeda saja, karena jarak dan cuaca yang sangat mendukung.

Setelah mengambil sepedaku di bagasi, aku pun segera mengayuh dengan cepat sepeda pinkku. Kurasakan dinginnya angin dan butir-butir embun menerpa wajahku,rasanya menyenangkan.

.

.

tak berapa lama aku pun tiba di tempat parkir KHS yang lumayan sepi dengan kendaraan.

"Aku yang terlalu semangat atau mereka yang pemalas?ehh"tanyaku entah pada siapa.

"Mungkin kedua-duanya nona..hoam"ujar seseorang mengejutkanku. Aku pun segera melihat ke arah orang itu. Kesan pertama pemalas, lihat saja gayanya mata yang agak sayu,rambut nanas dan bajunya yang agak berantakan tapi ehem harus kuakui dia tetap terlihat keren..ehh..

'Dasar sakura' aku pun segera menggelengkan kepala beberapa kali.

"Aneh"ujarnya dan segera pergi.

Di sepanjang koridor yang sepi, aku berusaha untuk tenang. Kejadian tadi membuatku sangat malu. Tiba-tiba laba-laba muncul di hadapanku. Seketika wajahku pucat,ditambah lagi laba-laba itu menatapku dengan mata yang mengerikan itu.

"Kyaaa..."teriakku kencang. Dengan segera kuayunkan bukuku ke arah laba-laba itu.

"Jangan menyakitinya pink"ujar seseorang dengan tajam sambil menahan tanganku.

Setelah melepaskan genggamannya dari tanganku dia pun segera mengambil laba-laba itu. Entah mengapa aku yang merinding.

"Kau hampir saja melukainya pink. Dia hanya makhluk kecil."ujarnya sambil memperlihatkan laba-laba yang di pegangnya. Aku pun hanya bisa mundur.

"Jauhkan dia"ujarku kesal-takut-

"Kau takut pink?"ejeknya sambil mendekatkan laba-laba itu padaku.

"Bodoh..jauhkan sampah itu"ujarku dan berlari meninggalkannya.

.

.

Aku pun terus berlari di koridor yang untungnya sepi. Padahal aku sudah di sini cukup lama, tapi kenapa hanya ada pria aneh yang tiba-tiba muncul. Jangan..jangan..

'BRUK'

Entah apa yang terjadi tiba-tiba saja aku sudah terduduk di lantai.

"Ck...punya mata gak sih"ujar seseorang sambil berdiri. Sepertinya aku baru saja menabraknya.

"Uhh..maaf"ujarku dan segera berdiri. Kulihat ia hanya diam menatapku dari atas sampai bawah. Ada yang aneh..

Siswa laki-laki itu pun pergi setelah mengucapkan hal yang membuatku marah.

'Dada rata'

"DASAR MESUM"teriakku kesal dengan wajah memerah.

Huh,dasar mesum kujambak rambut panjangnya baru tahu rasa kalau perlu aku colok mata tak berpupilnya biar buta sekalian. Ehh..tapi matanya aneh loh..

.

.

Belum sehari saja aku sudah seperti gunung berapi yang siap meledak kapan saja. Hah, apa masih ada kejutan lagi.

Ya ampun,aku lupa dimana letak kelas 2S. Sial..aku pun hanya dapat menepuk jidaterrlebarku. Sepertinya aku harus bertanya kepada seseorang. Aku pun mengedarkan pandangan ke arah kelas yang masih sepi. Apa aku harus kembali dan bertanya pada orang aneh tadi. Tidak tidak..

Tiba-tiba aku pun tak sengaja melihat siluet seseorang yang agak jauh dari tempatku berada. Tanpa babibu aku pun langsung berlari sambil memanggil orang itu. Ck..dia tuli. Dengan kesal kupercepat lariku.

"Hei..tunggu"teriakku. Orang itu pun segera berhenti dan berbalik. Aku pun segera menghampirinya.

"Kau memanggilku onna"ujarnya datar.

"Hosh..hosh..ya aku memanggilmu."ujarku sambil mengatur napasku.

" apa onna"ujarnya dingin sambil menatapku tajam.

"Err...begini aku ingin bertanya kelas 2S dimana ya?"tanyaku dengan sopan.

Entah aku salah lihat atau apa...dia baru saja tersenyum mengerikan.

.

.

"Lurus saja"ujarku saat mengingat petunjuk jalan dari siswa tadi.

"Jika ada tangga naik saja."ujarku lagi sambil menaiki tangga.

"Huwa..tangganya panjang banget"ujarku saat tiba pada tangga terakhir. Saat ini aku sudah berada di lantai ketiga. Memang sekolah ini berapa tingkat ...

"Yosh..semangat. Sekarang tinggal lurus belok kanan. Jika tiba di depan pintu gudang belok ...ini dia tangga terakhir."ujarku senang saat menemukan tangga yang dimaksudkan. Kenapa jauh sekali sih, apa mereka sengaja diasingkan.

Ck..senakal itukah mereka. Aku belum pernah melihat wajah ketujuh siswa itu..mungkin...

Tapi kesimpulan yang dapat kuambil saat bibi Tsunade memberitahuku dengan nada frustasi plus putus asa bahkan sampai nangis darah*ok..berlebihan* pkoknya gitu. Mereka itu siswa paling bermasalah di KHS. Ck..dan teganya bibi memintaku untuk menjadi pengasuh mereka.

Aku pun tiba di sebuah pintu. Aneh..kenapa ujung tangga ini ada pintu ya...Apa ini kelas mereka. Ck.. Aku pun segera membuka pintu itu, seketika sinar matahari menerobos masuk membuatku menajamkan penglihatan. Aku pun segera masuk. Dan tada...

Aku hanya dapat melihat pagar pembatas dan kursi panjang. Oh...good job. Ini atap sekolah.

"Dasar panda."ujarku kesal dengan wajah memerah menahan amarah.

"Ahh...sial. Dasar panda menyebalkan. Takkan kuampuni kau."ujarku kesal kukepalkan tanganku.

"Hei...kau ribut. Mengganggu saja."ujar seorang siswa lagi dengan rambut yang berantakkan,wajah tannya terlihat seperti habis bangun tidur. Siswa itu pun segera mendekat.

"Apa masalahmu?"tanyanya dapat kurasakan hembusan napasnya yang bercampur dengan bau rokok.

"Jau habis merokok."ujarku kesal.

"Bukan urusanmu. Dan sedang apa kau disini?"tanyanya sambil mengacak rambutnya.

"Aku tersesat."ujarku dengan wajah memerah tak mungkinkan aku bilang baru saja dikerjai.

"Kau orang baru ehh."ujarnya dengan senyum menyebalkan.

"Ya..begitulah."ujarku.

"Hm...menarik"gumamnya.

"Hah...kau bisa tunjukkan aku dimana.."ucapanku terpotong saat tiba-tiba pintu terbuka. Aku dan siswa itu pun melihat ke arah pintu.

"Kau dicari ketua."ujar siswa berkulit pucat.

"Ck...dasar sudah kau urus dia."pinta siswa berkulit tan tadi dan segera pergi.

"Jadi...apa yang kau lakukan disini apa kau baru menembaknya,jelek?"ujar siswa berkulit pucat sambil tersenyum palsu.

Jelek katanya...

"Namaku..."ucapanku lagi-lagi terpotong olehnya.

"Aku tak tanya namamu jelek lagipula aku tak butuh. Sekarang aku ingin kembali ke kelasku. Kau ingin ikut atau tetap di sini."ujarnya dan segera pergi. Dengan kesal aku pun hanya mengikutinya.

'Dasar mayat seenak jidatnya dia panggil aku jelek.'gerutuku dalam hati.

Setelah melewati gudang tadi, siswa mayat itu melewati jalan yang berbeda dari yang kulalui tadi.

"Kita mau kemana?"tanyaku penasaran.

"Ke kelasku jelek."ujarnya menyebalkan.

"Ck..memang kelasmu dimana."mayat ujarku. Tentu kata mayat tak kuucapkan.

"Di lantai 2"ujarnya dengan tenang.

"Bukankah jalannya lewat tangga yang di sana tadi."ujarku. Kulihat ia hanya terkekeh. Ada

yang aneh..

"Disana tangga darurat. Kita naik lift agar cepat sampai."ujarnya sambil tersenyum palsu.

'Jadi ada lift..panda itu benar-benar menyebalkan'

"Kau makin jelek saja memasang wajah seperti itu."ujarnya sambil memasuki lift dan aku pun ikut masuk dengan wajah kesal.

"Aku baru melihatmu jelek"tanyanya sambil menatapku.

"Aku memang baru pertama kali ke sini. Karena suatu urusan."jawabku tanpa menatapnya. Malu juga ditatap seintens itu.

"Ahh...pantas saja wajahmu asing jelek."ujarnya sambil tersenyum. Aku pun hanya bisa mengalihkan wajahku yang memerah entah marah karena dibilang jelek atau malu karena senyum siswa mayat itu yang manis.

Setelah keluar dari lift tadi, tak ada yang memulai pembicaraan lagi. Aku juga malas bertanya apalagi disetiap percakapannya mayat hidup ini selalu mengataiku jelek. Bikin mood tambah jelek ajha.

Tiba-tiba mayat itu pun berhenti, membuatku menabrak punggungnya.

"Uhh...kenapa berhenti."ujarku sambil mengusap jidatku.

"Kita sudah sampai di kelasku jelek. Senang melihatmu jelek."ujarnya dan segera masuk. Aku pun segera menatap tulisan 'Kelas 2S'

"Hah...jadi kelas 2S ada dilantai dua. Dan aku mencarinya sampai ke atap. Oh...demi dewa

jashinnya Hidan panda itu benar-benar menyebalkan."ujarku kesal. Aku pun segera masuk tak lupa dengan dobrakan pintu.

Semua mata tertuju padaku, terutama si panda itu yang tiba-tiba menyeringai ke arahku.

"Panda bodoh. Aku akan membunuhmu."teriakku dengan amarah yang sudah diambang batas.

"Akhirnya kau menemukan kelas 2S onna"ujarnya tak lupa seringai menyebalkan.

"Kau..panda menyebalkan. Tak tau apa..."ucapanku terhenti saat tiba-tiba suara

dingin nan tajam memotong ucapanku.

"Berisik jidat"ujarnya dari arah pintu tak lupa tatapan tajamnya hanya tertuju padaku.

Aku pun hanya menatapnya kesal seenaknya memotong ucapanku. Melupakan tatapan mematikannya.

"Kau baru saja memutuskannya Gaara"ujar siswa berkulit tan yang baru datang bersama siswa berambut pantat ayam.

"Hn. Aku tadi hanya bermain dengannya. Ya kan SENSEI"ujarnya dengan menyeringai tak lupa penekanan pada kata sensei.

Sementara yang lainnya langsung menatapku bukan pandangan terkejut. Melainkan pandangan-mangsa telah ditemukan- aku pun hanya menelan ludahku dengan susah payah. Aku baru saja masuk di sarang …..

singa.

TBC

REVIEW? MAAF SOAL TYPONYA…


	2. Chapter 2

SENSEI

Naruto masashi kishimoto

Summary: menjadi guru dari ke tujuh siswa berandal di KHS membuat Sakura Haruno frustasi berat./ "MENARIK"/RnR PLEASE

.

.

.

**Chapter 2 **

happy reading….

Shikamaru pov

Sinar mentari masuk melalui celah-celah jendela ruang pribadi kami di KHS, dengan malas kubuka mataku.

"Akhirnya kau bangun juga." ujar sang ketua dengan nada khasnya.

"Ahh...ohayou Sasuke. Hoam" sapaku malas.

"Hn" ya seperti biasa..dasar Uchiha.

"Kemana yang lain?" tanyaku saat menyadari hanya ada Sasuke di ruang pribadi 7 Devil.

"Entah." jawab Sasuke datar.

"Mendokusai...aku mau cari udara segar." ujarku dan segera keluar. Samar-samar kudengar "hn" khas Sasuke.

.

.

Semalam kami bertujuh menginap di sekolah milik ayah Naruto tepatnya di ruang pribadi 7D milik keluarga Uchiha. Namikaze dan Uchiha bekerja sama mengelola KHS.

Kuputuskan untuk menghirup udara di taman saja, kulangkahkan kakiku dengan malas. Sebelum tiba di taman, aku harus melewati tempat parkir KHS. Hah,mendokusai.

.

.

Saat tiba di parkir, aku tak sengaja melihat seseorang entah aku salah lihat atau apa warna rambutnya aneh..pink. Menarik... Dengan langkah malasku, aku pun segera menuju ke arahnya. Kurasa dia tak menyadari kedatanganku.

"Aku yang terlalu semangat atau mereka yang pemalas?ehh.." tanyanya entah pada siapa.

"Mungkin kedua-duanya nona...hoamm" ujarku malas. Kulihat dia hanya terkejut dan segera berbalik ke arahku. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya, dia menatapku dari atas ke bawah. Setelah itu wajahnya memerah disusul gelengan kepala. Heh...dia sudah gila.

"Aneh" Itulah yang kukatakan sebelum pergi meninggalkannya dengan seringai. Menarik..

Shino POV

"Hah...di mana dia." ujarku kesal.

Saat bangun tadi aku tak melihatnya. Dia seekor laba-laba hadiah dari sahabatku Kiba. Aku lupa menutup kandangnya. Cih...sial. Aku pun terus melewati koridor yang sepi dengan langkah cepat. Jangan sampai ada yang menemukanmu.

"Kyaaa..."

sepertinya aku sudah terlambat. Segera saja kupercepat langkahku menyusul ke asal teriakan tadi.

Akhirnya aku menemukan seorang gadis dan laba-laba kesayanganku. Tiba-tiba kulihat ia mengarahkan bukunya ke laba-labaku. Mau memukulnya ehh.. Dengan segera kupegang pergelangan tangannya saat tiba di dekatnya.

"Jangan menyakitinya pink" ujarku tajam sambil tetap memegang tangannya. Dia pun hanya terkejut.

Setelah kulepaskan genggamanku dari tangannya, aku pun mengambil laba-laba kesayanganku yang bergantung di hadapannya.

"Kau hampir saja melukainya pink. Dia hanya makhluk kecil." ujarku kesal sambil memperlihatkan laba-laba ditanganku. Kulihat dia mundur.

"Jauhkan dia" ujarnya dengan nada kesal plus takut ehh.

"Kau takut pink?" ejekku dengan iseng kudekatkan laba-labaku padanya. Wajahnya tambah pucat saja. Menarik..

"Bodoh..jauhkan sampah itu" ujarnya dan segera pergi.

Aku hanya menyeringai entah senang mungkin. Menarik..

'Hah...sepertinya aku harus memberimu hadiah' gumamku sambil mengelus laba-laba kesayanganku.

Neji POV

Kupercepat langkahku. Saat ini aku sedang terburu-buru karena tou-san tiba-tiba menghubungiku. Untuk saja masih sepi, sehingga aku lebih leluasa di koridor ini.

'BRUK'

'Uhh...baru saja dibilang,'pikirku kesal.

Saat berbelok tadi, tiba-tiba seseorang menabrakku cukup keras sehingga aku dan dia terjatuh di lantai. Sial.

"Ck...punya mata gak sih" ujarku dengan tajam tersirat nada kesal.

"Uhh..maaf" ujarnya dan segera berdiri. Aku pun hanya diam sambil menatapnya dari atas sampai bawah. Hem...lumayan..

Aku pun segera pergi dari hadapannya setelah mengucapkan kata yang pasti membuatnya marah.

'Dada rata'

Samar-samar kudengar teriakannya yang menyebutku mesum. Heh, baru tahu dia.

Aku pun hanya menyeringai.. Menarik...

Gaara pov

Ck..dasar Saso-nii baka seenaknya memakai motor kesayanganku. Hn, awas saja sampai lecet setitik pun takkan ...

Sepertinya aku harus segera ke kelas 2S, entah siapa yang ditunjuk Tsunade-sensei sebagai guru untuk mendidik kami. Hah,usahanya akan sia-sia saja.

Samar-samar kudengar teriakan, mungkin aku salah dengar. Aku pun memperlambat langkahku untuk memastikan.

"Hei..tunggu" teriak seseorang bersamaan derap langkah yang semakin mendekat. Hah,ternyata pendengaranku tak salah. Aku pun segera berhenti dan berbalik ke asal suara. Setelah ia mendekat, aku hanya dapat menatap wajahnya yang memerah sepertinya ia berlari cukup kencang.

"Kau memanggilku onna" ujarku memastikan walaupun terkesan datar.

"Hosh..hosh..ya aku memanggilmu." ujarnya sambil mencoba mengatur napasnya.

" apa onna" ujarku dingin sambil menatapnya tajam.

"Err...begini aku ingin bertanya kelas 2S dimana ya?" tanyanya dengan nada sopan dan takut sepertinya.

Heh...2S ya. Mungkin dia sensei baru kami.. Aku pun hanya menyeringai.. Mungkin bermain-main dengannya. Tak masalah.

Aku pun segera menunjukkan arah ke kelas 2S lebih tepatnya atap KHS. Setelah berterima kasih dia pun segera pergi. Segera saja kulanjutkan langkahku dengan senyum iblis. Heh...menarik.

Naruto POV

"Dasar panda." Samar-samar kudengar suara seseorang dengan malas kubuka kelopak mataku yang sempat tertutup. Hah, langit hari ini sangat cerah.

"Ahh...sial. Dasar panda menyebalkan. Takkan kuampuni kau." Kali ini umpatannya terdengar jelas. Dengan malas Aku segera beranjak bangun.

"Hei...kau ribut. Mengganggu saja." Tegurku dengan malas dan kesal sambil berjalan mendekat ke arahnya. Dia hanya menatapku dengan pandangan seolah menilai. Cih…

"Apa masalahmu?" tanyaku datar saat tepat beberapa centi dihadapannya,dapat kulihat wajahnya mengernyit aneh.

"Kau habis merokok." ujarnya dengan wajah kesal sambil mundur selangkah.

"Bukan urusanmu. Dan sedang apa kau disini?" tanyaku sambil menatapnya lekat,

"Aku tersesat." ujarnya dengan wajah memerah.

"Kau orang baru ehh." ujarku sambal tersenyum mengejek ke arahnya.

"Ya..begitulah." ujarnya agak kesal. Aku hanya dapat menyeringai.

"Hm...menarik" gumamku.

Sai POV

"Hah...kau bisa tunjukkan aku dimana.." samar-samar kudengar suara seorang gadis saat aku membuka pintu atap itu. Kurasa mereka terkejut dengan kedatanganku saat kulihat gadis itu dan Naruto menatapku.

"Kau dicari ketua."ujarku datar. Naruto segera memasang wajah malasnya.

"Ck...dasar sudah kau urus dia."pintanya sambil menunjuk gadis disampingnya dan segera pergi setelah kujawab dengan anggukan. Sepertinya gadis ini penting.

"Jadi...Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Apa kau baru menembaknya,jelek?" tanyaku sambil tersenyum seperti biasa. Jelek? sepertinya menarik.

Dia hanya menatapku agak kesal.

"Namaku..." ujarnya dengan segera kupotong. Siapa yang butuh namanya. Kurasa jelek lebih bagus.

"Aku tak tanya namamu jelek, lagipula aku tak butuh. Sekarang aku ingin kembali ke kelasku. Kau ingin ikut atau tetap di sini."ujarku saat memotong ucapannya tadi dan segera berjalan pergi. Dia hanya mengikutiku.

"Kita mau kemana?"tanyanya penasaran.

"Ke kelasku jelek."ujarku datar. Kulirik sekilas wajahnya yang tampak kesal. Menarik…

"Ck..memang kelasmu dimana?" Tanyanya agak kesal.

"Di lantai 2" jawabku dengan tenang mengabaikan tatapan kesalnya.

"Bukankah jalannya lewat tangga yang di sana tadi." ujarnya. Aku hanya dapat terkekeh pelan. Sepertinya dia orang baru.

"Di sana tangga darurat. Kita naik lift agar cepat sampai." ujarku sambil tersenyum.

"Kau makin jelek saja memasang wajah seperti itu." ujarku saat melihat wajahnya yang merengut, sambil memasuki lift.

"Aku baru melihatmu jelek" tanyaku sambil menatapnya lekat.

"Aku memang baru pertama kali ke sini. Karena suatu urusan." jawabnya tanpa menatapku. Dapat kulihat wajahnya agak memerah.

"Ahh...pantas saja wajahmu asing jelek." ujarku tak lupa senyum tulus. Kulihat dia hanya memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah.

Kau benar-benar jelek. Menarik….

Normal POV

Setelah keluar dari lift tadi, tak ada yang memulai pembicaraan lagi. Sakura dan Sai hanya diam mungkin malas untuk memulai pembicaraan lagi. Sakura tak dapat menyembunyikan wajah kesalnya, saat disetiap percakapan dirinya selalu dipanggil jelek oleh cowok dihadapannya ini.

Asyik melamun membuat Sakura tak sadar bahwa Sai berhenti melangkah, membuat dirinya menabrak punggung tegap Sai.

"Uhh...kenapa berhenti." ujar Sakura sambil mengusap jidatnya.

"Kita sudah sampai di kelasku jelek. Senang melihatmu jelek." ujar Sai tanpa menunggu respon Sakura, dia segera masuk. Sementara Sakura hanya menatap terkejut tulisan 'Kelas 2S'

"Hah...jadi kelas 2S ada dilantai dua. Dan aku mencarinya sampai ke atap. Oh...demi dewa Jashinnya Hidan panda itu benar-benar menyebalkan."ujar Sakura dengan wajah memerah karena kesal. Langsung saja Sakura masuk, tak lupa dengan dobrakan pintu.

Semua mata tertuju pada Sakura sang pelaku dobrakan, terutama Gaara yang tiba-tiba menyeringai ke arah Sakura.

"Panda bodoh. Aku akan membunuhmu."teriak Sakura dengan amarah yang sudah diambang batas. Yang lain hanya diam menonton. 'Menarik,' pikir mereka.

"Akhirnya kau menemukan kelas 2S onna" ujar Gaara tak lupa menyeringai entah senang, mungkin.

"Kau..panda menyebalkan. Tak tau apa..."ucapan Sakura terhenti saat tiba-tiba suara dingin nan tajam memotong ucapannya.

"Berisik jidat" ujar siswa itu dari arah pintu tak lupa tatapan tajamnya hanya tertuju pada Sakura.

Sakura hanya menatap siswa itu kesal seenaknya memotong ucapannya. Melupakan tatapan mematikan siswa itu.

"Kau baru saja memutuskannya Gaara" ujar siswa berkulit tan yang baru datang bersama siswa berambut pantat ayam itu-menurut Sakura-

"Hn. Aku tadi hanya bermain dengannya. Ya kan SENSEI" ujar Gaara dengan menyeringai tak lupa penekanan pada kata sensei.

Sementara yang lainnya langsung menatap Sakura bukan pandangan terkejut. Melainkan pandangan-mangsa telah ditemukan- Sakura pun hanya menelan ludahku dengan susah payah. 'Aku baru saja masuk di sarang …..

singa.' pikirnya.

TBC…

A/N : Yosh terima kasih sudah mereview dan favorit,, Chi-chan sangat senang. Semoga chapter 2 memuaskan. Ne, dichapter 2 ceritanya sama dichapter 1, tapi dari sudut pandang berbeda semoga tidak membosankan. Sekali lagi arigatou gozaimasu…

IoriMelody : Hehe…gomen membuat Hanii-san bingung. Tapi, terima kasih mau membaca fict dan reviewnya yach. Semoga Hanii-san bisa ngerti. Yosh…arigatou. ^_^

Hanazono yuri : Yosh…dah lanjut. Arigatou ne…. ^_^

Mademoisellena : Hehe…arigatou. Oke akan saya usahakan penulisannya. Tapi, jujur saya lemah soal itu. Tapi, terima kasih. Soal chara cowoknya sengaja nggak dipasang. Ne, udah lanjut. Maaf kalau kurang memuaskan. ^_^

harulisnachan : Ne, udah lanjut. Arigatou… ^_^

Caca-chan : Hehe…iya. Soalnya sekarangkan kita tahu Sakura dah milik Sasuke. Chapter 2 udah apdate. yosh… salam kenal kembali. Dan arigatou ne… ^_^

fort : Yosh…arigatou ini dah lanjut. ^_^

hp nokia : ne, fictnya? kenapa? tapi, arigatou ne.. ^_^

Bucy : Hehehe, semoga sih. Ini dah lanjut domo arigatou ne…

Arigatou minna… Dan mohon saran dan kritik juga nggak papa. #Ojigi..


End file.
